Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Foresight
by MHProductions
Summary: What if the events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity happened to someone who was fully aware of what was going to happen? They'd know how everyone acts before they even meet them, all of the major plot events before they happen, everything! But there are some Pokémon who might just be able to catch on...


**Chapter 1: The Chosen One**

It all started with a severe case of déjà vu.

There was light. Lots of it. All of the colors of the rainbow, surrounding a bewildered girl. No matter how much she willed it, she couldn't turn her head. A core of white, swirling light was at the center of her vision.

 _Wh-where... Where... am I...?_

She could hear, _feel_ a low hum in her ears, causing her entire body to tremble ever so slightly.

 _Is this... a dream...? Am I... am I dreaming?_

No, she saw it now. The core wasn't swirling. It was rippling.

 _... Oh! What was that?_

The core continued rippling. She heard something, or at least she thought she did. But the hum was posing its threat to her. That sound...

 _I'm sure of it... That was definitely a voice. Someone... is calling to me..._

Now, things were becoming clearer, and she could hear words.

"You... You who can now hear my voice... Might you be... a human? If you are, then please... listen to my plea. I want you to save the Pokémon world. We need your-"

Suddenly, the white core exploded into a cloud of purple, with white, electricity-like streaks.

" _ **HELP!**_ " a voice screamed. A sight filled the girl's vision. There was a small pink Pokémon with a floral pattern, clearly in a panic. She was being pursued through a cave by a draconic Pokémon with three heads and crimson frills on its neck. The dragon roared, and struck the pink Pokémon with its middle head. Just as an impact was heard, the vision disappeared, leaving behind an empty blackness.

 _Woah! Th-that-! I've seen that before! That's Munna and Hydreigon! So, I'm..._

Her train of thought ran dead when the black brightened into white, and then the rainbow of colors returned. Instead of a white core, her reflection was locked into her vision. Fuzzy, muddled, she couldn't make out any of her own facial features, only a vaguely human-esque shape.

 _Now, this... this is when I change... When I become a Pokémon..._

The reflection wavered, shifted, _morphed_...

 _Well, moment of truth... I don't know what I'll get... Oh! Maybe Snivy! Or Oshawott! Wait, no, Tepig sounds good! Oh, oh, Axew! I could become an awesome dragon!_

There was a bright flash of white light. Right in front of her was the image of a Pikachu.

 _... So, just like how it happened in the game? Really? Well, I can do Pikachu. I always do, so..._

Whiteness engulfed her, and when it faded away, the Pikachu found herself standing on some kind of blue plane. Clouds came and went here, and she felt their moisture cling to her fur, weighing it down. The clouds never seemed to pass through the eye of this plane, even though they moved as though there were no obstructions at all. Cautiously, she made her way a little closer into the blue plane, just enough that she could see her reflection.

 _This is all real... It really is happening... But that means-!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a tiny, blue ball of light floated up, stopping at the center of the plane.

 _Don't do it don't do it don't do it don't do it!_

Against her better judgement, she took a step towards the light.

 _No no no no no no! There has to be another way around this!_

Another step forward.

 _Don't do this, please! This can't be the only way!_

Another step forward. Any closer, and the outcome would be the same as it was before. Not bothering to fight it anymore, she let herself continue. She stood just before the ball of light now, and saw a tiny ripple in the plane, just underneath the light ball, as of a drop of rainwater in a lake. Suddenly, everything darkened. Strange rings of light surrounded her, and the only thing she could see for a split second afterwards was a blindingly bright light, followed by a feeling like she was falling. Indeed, she found that she was being sent hurdling towards the earth below, screaming her lungs out the entire way. Not much longer now, and she'd feel the impact...


End file.
